"Alexis
15:52 <@ChrisMcLean> -- START (Heroes' side) -- 15:52 <+Alex|> Soooooooo. It's just us now. Huh, bro? 15:52 <@Ethan|> I guess so. 15:52 <+Alex|> I bet we can take down MOST of those Villains and make it to the final three! 15:53 <@Ethan|> I'm in! 15:53 <+Alex|> Alexis can come with us too. c: 15:53 <@Ethan|> ... Yeah. :| 15:53 <@Ethan|> (CONF) A villain? With the heroes? Never! 15:53 <+Alex|> (conf) No one gets Alexis... I do, though! She's a true hero. Like me and my buddy Ethan! 15:53 <@ChrisMcLean> -- (Villains' side) -- 15:54 * Ryan13 eats gruel. 15:54 <@Samantha|> >.> @Alexis 15:54 <+Alexis|> What? :| 15:54 <@Samantha|> *looks away* 15:54 <@Samantha|> *scoffs* 15:54 * Ryan13 chokes out gruel. 15:54 <@Ryan13> Ewww! 15:55 <@Samantha|> That is disgusting. >.> @Ryan 15:55 <+Alexis|> (conf) I do NOT understand Samantha... I'm supposed to be in an alliance with her, but lately, I feel like I've just been 'doing whatever she wants'.... Hmph. 15:55 <+Trixie-> (conf) There's only 6 of us left, and I'm thinking I can really win this now! I just have to stay focused. This alliance is sort of working... Samantha's annoying, but she isn't AS annoying as she was before. 15:55 <@Samantha|> (conf) Right now, the Vultures have a considerable advantage over the Hamsters, but just think of how much better things would be if ALEXIS hadn't gone against my orders and caused a double elimination. >.> 15:55 <@Samantha|> Can we have some decorum, please? :@ 15:55 <@Ryan13> I... don't know what that is. 15:55 <@Samantha|> Of course not. 15:55 <@Ryan13> By the way, since we're double the size of the Heroes, we're almost BOUND to lose this challenge. 15:56 <@Ryan13> It's, like, an unwritten TD rule. 15:56 <@Ryan13> So, let's try and focus today, alright, team? 15:56 <+Alexis|> Let's do it!!! ^^ | (conf) I think Ryan has made that speech like 3 times now... 15:57 * Trixie- tries to take out a spoonful of gruel and her spoon snaps in half. 15:57 <+Trixie-> >.> 15:57 <@Ryan13> (conf) I am, like, the only sane one on Team Villain. They are SO annoying! And P.S: I was the only one that DID anything last challenge. I feel like I've said this about 3 times now! 15:57 <@ChrisMcLean> -- CHALLENGE -- 15:57 <@ChrisMcLean> Challenge time, kiddies! 15:57 <+Alex|> Hey Chris! 15:58 <+Alex|> Ummm, I was thinking... 15:58 <+Alex|> Since the Villains are DOUBLE the size of my team... 15:58 <+Alex|> Could you place the only NICE member of that team on the Heroes? 15:58 <@ChrisMcLean> No. @Alex 15:59 <+Alexis|> Can we hear the challenge now? 15:59 <@ChrisMcLean> Yes, we can! 16:00 <@ChrisMcLean> The challenge today will be a throwback to the egg hunt last season. 16:00 <@ChrisMcLean> BUT! 16:00 <@ChrisMcLean> With a twist. 16:00 <@ChrisMcLean> Instead of walking aimlessly around the forest trying to find mutant eggs, you'll be ROCK CLIMBING! 16:01 <@ChrisMcLean> The eggs are hidden all around Mt. McLean! 16:01 <@ChrisMcLean> The team that finds the most, wins. 16:01 <@ChrisMcLean> It's that simple. 16:01 <@Ryan13> Nothing's EVER been that simple before. 16:01 <@Ryan13> You're not even giving the Heroes an advantage? 16:01 <@Ryan13> I smell a big, fat lie. 16:01 * ChrisMcLean shrugs. 16:01 <@ChrisMcLean> Maybe I've just gotten uncreative. 16:01 <@ChrisMcLean> ;) 16:01 <@Ethan|> >.> 16:02 <@Ryan13> <.< 16:02 <+Alex|> >.> 16:02 <+Trixie-> <.< 16:02 <@Samantha|> >.> 16:02 <+Alexis|> <.< 16:02 <@ChrisMcLean> -- CLIFF -- 16:02 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay, teams! 16:02 <@ChrisMcLean> Time to get your rockclimbing gear on. 16:02 <@ChrisMcLean> OH, WAIT. 16:02 <@ChrisMcLean> I only ordered four. :( 16:02 <@Ethan|> ... 16:02 <@Ethan|> So. 16:02 <@Ryan13> I knew it! 16:02 <+Trixie-> Um. 16:02 <+Alexis|> Four? 16:02 * ChrisMcLean tosses the gear into the air. 16:02 <@Ethan|> We get a DISADVANTAGE? 16:02 <@ChrisMcLean> FIRST COME, FIRST SERVE. 16:03 * Ryan13 grabs rock climbing gear. 16:03 <@Ethan|> *catches one* 16:03 <@Ethan|> Yeah!! 16:03 <@Samantha|> *pushes Alexis aside* 16:03 <@Samantha|> *catches one* :D 16:03 * Trixie- scurries over and grabs one. 16:03 <@Ryan13> Sweet. ^_^ 16:03 <+Alexis|> Hey!!! 16:03 * Alexis| bumps into Alex. 16:03 <+Alex|> Aw! :( 16:03 <@ChrisMcLean> Ryan, Ethan, Samantha, and Trixie have their gear. 16:03 <@ChrisMcLean> Which means Alexis and Alex will need to wander the woods aimlessly and pick up as many eggs as they can. 16:04 <@ChrisMcLean> JUST like last season. 16:04 <+Alexis|> There are eggs in the woods. 16:04 <+Trixie-> Don't screw up, Alexis. >.> 16:04 <+Trixie-> AGAIN. 16:04 <@Samantha|> What she said. >.> 16:04 <+Alex|> (conf) YES, YES, YES!!!!! 16:04 <@Ethan|> (CONF) Alex is infatuated by Alexis. Which means his head definitely won't have his head in the game! 16:04 <@ChrisMcLean> -- WOODS -- 16:05 <+Alexis|> Hmm... Eggs, eggs, eggs... 16:05 <+Alex|> So....looks like we're alone...again! 16:05 <+Alex|> :D 16:05 <+Alexis|> (conf) I don't know what Samantha and Trixie meant by SCREWING UP... just pay attention to the mountain. >.> 16:05 <+Alexis|> Huh? :| 16:05 <+Alexis|> Oh... Yeah.... Again. :| 16:05 <+Alex|> Remember the shooting challenge? 16:05 <+Alex|> Sorry about shooting you. 16:05 <+Alex|> :D 16:06 <+Alexis|> Oh, that's okay... You had to win the challenge, right? :p 16:06 <+Alexis|> That's what's... important... 16:06 <+Alexis|> (conf) WHY am I talking to him? :| 16:06 <+Alex|> Yeah! I care about winning alot. But I also care about...other things. ;) 16:06 <+Alex|> Soooo, why don't we work together to find eggs. 16:06 <+Alex|> Maybe if Chris sees, he'll realize what a hero you are and put you on my team! 16:06 <+Alexis|> *picks up an egg while listening* Uhh... I guess that could work. 16:07 <+Alexis|> You want me on your team? 16:07 <+Alex|> Yeah! You're a hero! Like me! 16:07 <+Alex|> And....I can give you a few pointers for this challenge. 16:07 <+Alexis|> *gets all defensive* WHAT!? Oh, no, no, no.. *laughs*.. I'm not a hero. 16:07 <+Alex|> Sure you are! Now look over here! 16:08 <+Alexis|> ? *looks* :| 16:08 <+Alex|> I competed in this challenge last season. 16:08 <+Alex|> I remember seeing some eggs hidden in this log. 16:08 <+Alex|> If I know Chris, they're still there. 16:08 <+Alexis|> Really? You want I should look? 16:08 <+Alex|> We should look! Together! 16:08 <+Alex|> :D 16:08 <+Alexis|> Oh... *coughs*... Okay. :p 16:08 <@ChrisMcLean> -- CLIFF -- 16:08 <@Ryan13> Come on, Vultures! *climbs* 16:09 <@Ryan13> Let's go, let's go! 16:09 <@Ryan13> We are NOT losing! :@ 16:09 <@Samantha|> Since when is HE so proactive? >.> @Trixie 16:09 <@Samantha|> (conf) Last season, Ryan didn't even lift a finger, but now he's starting to become a real threat. Hmmm.... 16:09 <+Trixie-> He thinks he's all that since he aced the last challenge. *rolls eyes* 16:09 <@Ryan13> I said, let's GO. 16:09 <+Trixie-> I'm coming, I'm coming. >.> 16:09 <@Samantha|> We're trying. :@ 16:09 <@Ryan13> This is Team Vulture, not Team LOSER! 16:09 <@Samantha|> *climbs* 16:09 <@Samantha|> Yeah, if it were called Team Loser, Ethan would be on it. xD 16:10 <@Ryan13> Less jokes, more climbing! 16:10 <@Ethan|> *climbs* 16:10 <@Samantha|> *continues climbing* 16:10 * Ryan13 picks up an egg. 16:10 <+Trixie-> *lifts leg up to a rock* 16:10 * Ryan13 accidentally drops it on Trixie's head. 16:10 <@Ryan13> Crap! 16:10 <+Trixie-> Ahhhhhh! 16:10 <+Trixie-> *loses balance* 16:10 <+Trixie-> Whoa, whoa... 16:10 <@Ethan|> :o 16:10 <+Trixie-> *falls* 16:10 <@Ethan|> Woah! 16:10 <+Trixie-> AHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! 16:11 * Ethan| catches Trixie. 16:11 <+Trixie-> :o 16:11 * Ryan13 awkwardly chuckles, blushing at Samantha. 16:11 <@Ryan13> Whoops. 16:11 <@Ryan13> :D 16:11 <@Ethan|> :| 16:11 <@Samantha|> >.> @Ryan 16:11 <+Trixie-> ETHAN! 16:11 <@Ethan|> Uhhh... 16:11 <@Samantha|> 16:11 * Trixie- wraps her arms around Ethan's neck. 16:11 <@Ethan|> O.O 16:11 <@Samantha|> :D 16:11 <+Trixie-> I can't believe you saved me! 16:11 <@Samantha|> *finds an egg* 16:11 <+Trixie-> You're such a man! 16:11 <@Samantha|> That's one-- 16:11 <@Ethan|> Uh-huh. :$ 16:11 <@Samantha|> Trixie, what are you doing!? :@ 16:11 <@Ethan|> Yeah, that's me. :$ 16:11 <+Trixie-> Welll, back to the challenge. ;) 16:12 <@Ethan|> Yeah... 16:12 <+Trixie-> See you soon. *lifts leg up to another rock* 16:12 <@Ethan|> You... 16:12 * Ryan13 finds an egg. 16:12 <@Ethan|> Go do that... 16:12 <@Ethan|> Now. 16:12 <@Ryan13> I got one! 16:12 <@Ethan|> *continues climbing* 16:12 <@Ryan13> Hey, don't we have a basket?! :@ 16:12 <@Ryan13> @Chris 16:12 <@Samantha|> (conf) I can't be the only one tired of Trixie's constant flirtations. >.> 16:12 <@ChrisMcLean> *appears above them in a helicopter* Sure! 16:12 <@ChrisMcLean> *drops the basket down and it hits Trixie in the head again* 16:12 <+Trixie-> Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! 16:12 <@Ryan13> CHRIS! :@ 16:12 <+Trixie-> *falls AGAIN* 16:12 * Trixie- is not caught this time. 16:12 <@Samantha|> STOP. :@ 16:12 <@Ryan13> She can't afford to lose any more brain cells! 16:12 <@Samantha|> She's already brainless enough! 16:12 <@Ryan13> Hey. :D 16:12 <@Ryan13> That was kind of funny! 16:13 <@Samantha|> Thanks, Ryan. 16:13 <@Samantha|> I wish I could say the same about yours. :D 16:13 * Ryan13 rolls eyes and grabs an egg. 16:13 * Ethan| breaks a rock open 16:13 * Ethan| notices an egg. 16:13 <@Ethan|> Hey, I got one! 16:13 * Ethan| drops egg. 16:13 <@Ethan|> Oops. D: 16:13 <@ChrisMcLean> -- WOODS -- 16:13 <+Alexis|> Hey, there was an egg in there! *pulls it out* 16:13 <+Alex|> Look at all of these eggs! :) 16:14 <+Alexis|> Yeah!! 16:14 <+Alexis|> It's so-- 16:14 <+Alexis|> .. *coughs* 16:14 <+Alex|> :| 16:14 <+Alexis|> Ew. 16:14 <+Alex|> Are you okay? 16:14 <+Alex|> You sound sick.. 16:14 <+Alexis|> I'm sorry... I've had this cough for a while today... 16:14 <+Alex|> Here, you should wear my shirt. To stay warm! 16:14 <+Alexis|> I don't kn-- 16:14 * Alex| takes off shirt and puts it on Alexis. 16:14 <+Alexis|> Oh, I couldn't possibly. 16:14 <+Alexis|> I-- 16:14 <+Alexis|> ... :| 16:14 <+Alexis|> Thanks. *cracks a smile* 16:14 * Alexis| wears it. 16:15 * Alex| smiles back. 16:15 <+Alexis|> I feel a bit warmer already. *sighs and looks at Alex* Wow. You're pretty... lean. :| 16:15 <+Alexis|> (conf) LEAN!?!? WHAT!? 16:15 <+Alex|> Heheh, you're funny. 16:15 <+Alex|> :) 16:15 <+Alex|> ....... 16:16 * Alex| kisses Alexis. 16:16 <+Alexis|> :-O 16:16 <+Alexis|> ... *kisses back* 16:16 <+Alexis|> Did we... 16:16 <+Alexis|> Did... 16:16 <@Samantha|> *appears behind a tree* 16:16 <@Samantha|> *gasps* :o 16:16 <@Samantha|> *runs off* 16:16 <@ChrisMcLean> -- CLIFF -- 16:16 <@Ryan13> Ugh! 16:16 <@Ryan13> Let's go, Trixie! 16:17 * Ethan| holds three eggs in his hand. 16:17 <+Trixie-> :@ I'm trying, these heels weren't meant for this! 16:17 * Ryan13 grabs another egg. 16:17 * Ethan| notices Trixie. 16:17 <@Ethan|> Uh, Trix? 16:17 <+Trixie-> Yeah? >.> 16:17 <+Trixie-> I mean. 16:17 <+Trixie-> *bats eyelashes* Yeah? ;) 16:17 <@Samantha|> *runs to the bottom of the cliff, panting* 16:17 <@Ryan13> THERE you are! 16:17 <@Ryan13> We... 16:17 <@Ryan13> I... 16:17 * Ryan13 reaches top of cliff, holding five eggs. 16:17 <@Ryan13> Wait! 16:17 <@Ryan13> That's IT?! 16:17 <@Ryan13> I climbed an ENTIRE CLIFF to get FIVE EGGS? 16:17 <@ChrisMcLean> Sorry! 16:17 <@ChrisMcLean> xD 16:17 <@Ryan13> This SUCKS. 16:19 <@ChrisMcLean> -- CHALLENGE -- 16:19 <@ChrisMcLean> -- CHALLENGE -- 16:19 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay, campers! 16:19 <@ChrisMcLean> Let's see how many eggs you got. 16:19 * ChrisMcLean inspects the Villains' basket. 16:19 <@ChrisMcLean> Ooooohhhh, impressive. :D 16:20 <@Samantha|> Did you expect anything less? >.> 16:20 <@Ryan13> Maybe with your performance. 16:20 <@ChrisMcLean> Annddddd... HEROES! 16:20 <@ChrisMcLean> Looks like you've got the same amount. 16:20 <@ChrisMcLean> SO. 16:20 <@ChrisMcLean> It's a TIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 16:20 <@Ryan13> Great. -_- 16:20 <@Ethan|> ... 16:20 <+Alex|> Another tiebreaker? 16:20 <+Alex|> >.> 16:20 * Ethan| raises hand. 16:20 <+Trixie-> What? :@ 16:20 <@Samantha|> Unbelievable. :@ 16:20 <@ChrisMcLean> Yes, Ethan? 16:20 <@Ethan|> I... 16:20 <@Ethan|> Maybe... sorta... kinda 16:21 <@Ethan|> Gave an egg to Trixie. 16:21 <@Ethan|> :| 16:21 <@ChrisMcLean> Oh, yeah. 16:21 <@Samantha|> :o 16:21 <@ChrisMcLean> I guess you did. 16:21 <@ChrisMcLean> So. 16:21 <+Alexis|> :o 16:21 <@Samantha|> YOU HEARD THAT! 16:21 <@Samantha|> ETHAN CHEATED! 16:21 <@ChrisMcLean> THE HEROES WIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 16:21 <@Samantha|> DISQUAL- 16:21 <@Samantha|> WHAT?! :@ 16:21 <@Ryan13> Really?! 16:21 <@Samantha|> He made us cheat! :@ 16:21 <+Alex|> What? No way! Cool! 16:21 <+Alexis|> How is that even-- 16:21 <+Trixie-> Wait, what?! 16:21 <+Alex|> We did it! We won! @Alexis 16:21 <+Alexis|> ... -___- 16:21 * Ethan| brohugs Alex. 16:21 <+Alex|> Oh.. oh yeah.. 16:21 <+Alex|> :( 16:21 <@ChrisMcLean> And, the Villains. 16:21 <+Alexis|> Yeah.... YOU won. :-/ 16:21 <+Trixie-> Ethan! :@ 16:21 <+Alexis|> @Alex 16:21 <@Samantha|> <.< 16:21 <@ChrisMcLean> Please report to the campfire ceremony at once!! 16:21 <+Trixie-> (conf) *adjusts top* Me and Ethan are SO through. I mean, well, we weren't really a thing, but, we are TOTES through. 16:21 <@ChrisMcLean> -- CAMPFIRE CEREMONY -- 16:22 <@ChrisMcLean> Villains, this is a shock. 16:22 <@ChrisMcLean> You've been so on par lately. 16:22 <@ChrisMcLean> But not today. xD 16:22 <@Samantha|> Chris, WAIT. 16:22 <@Samantha|> Before we can get on with this, I'd like to say a few words... 16:23 <@ChrisMcLean> Go ahead, Samantha. 16:23 <@Samantha|> As much as anyone, I endorse team spirit, but a travesty has occurred today. :-/ 16:23 <@Samantha|> And it's not just the fact that we lost. 16:23 <@Samantha|> When I became the team captain of Team Villain, I expected everyone to act accordingly, but that has not been the case. 16:23 <@Samantha|> Because today... 16:23 <@Samantha|> ALEXIS KISSED ALEX. :@ 16:23 <+Alexis|> *hums nonchalantly* Hmm-hm-- :|" 16:23 * Alex| pops up from behind bush. 16:23 <+Alex|> You were SPYING ON US? 16:24 <@Samantha|> Buzz off, Alex. >.> 16:24 * Ethan| pops up. 16:24 <@Ethan|> I'm here too! c: 16:24 <@ChrisMcLean> Heroes, this isn't exactly your elimination. 16:24 <@ChrisMcLean> >.> 16:24 <@ChrisMcLean> But. 16:24 <@ChrisMcLean> I guess you can stay as long as you're quiet. 16:24 <+Alexis|> Weren't you supposed to be climbing a cliff? >.> @Samantha 16:24 <@Samantha|> Um, I was thirsty, TRAITOR. 16:24 <@Ryan13> (conf) I don't know WHO to vote for. Samantha disappeared during the challenge, Alexis KISSED a member of the other team, and TRIXIE was totally useless! Not only did she fall twice, she is FLIRTING with Ethan, who HAS a girlfriend! Does no one on this team have morals? >.> 16:24 <+Alexis|> (conf) Alex seems to be the only person that truly understands me..... I feel like I'm screwed now, but... but... I mean, look at Trixie.... the only thing she didn't do today was take off Ethan's pants. >.> 16:25 <+Alex|> I didn't want to miss Alexis's possible elimination. 16:25 <+Trixie-> Ew! 16:25 <+Trixie-> Well, I mean, congrats, but, ew. Even you should have standards. >.> 16:25 <+Alex|> I was planning on asking her to be my girlfriend. 16:25 <+Alex|> :$ 16:26 <@Samantha|> That's a nice love story, Alex. >.> 16:26 <+Alexis|> :-O @Alex 16:26 <+Alexis|> Take that, Trixie. :@ 16:27 <+Trixie-> Sorry, can't hear you over the sound of you getting flushed tonight. @Alexis 16:27 <+Trixie-> >.> 16:27 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay! 16:27 <@ChrisMcLean> And votes go to... 16:27 <@ChrisMcLean> One for Trixie! 16:27 <@ChrisMcLean> One for Alexis! 16:27 <@ChrisMcLean> One for Samantha! 16:27 <@ChrisMcLean> And the fourth and final vote is for... 16:28 <@ChrisMcLean> ALEXIS!!! ^_^ 16:28 <@ChrisMcLean> You're gone! 16:28 <+Alexis|> :o 16:28 <+Alexis|> But.... 16:28 <@Samantha|> Goodbye, Benedict Arnold. :@ You won't be missed! *waves* 16:28 <+Alex|> No! 16:28 <+Alexis|> YOU DID THIS! What about the alliance!? What about "getting along"!? 16:28 <+Alexis|> >.> 16:28 <@Samantha|> THE ALLIANCE WAS BROKEN WHEN YOU BETRAYED US. :@ 16:28 <+Trixie-> Later, loser! 16:28 <@Samantha|> From now on, it's Team Trixantha. :@ 16:29 <@Ryan13> Wait. 16:29 <@Ryan13> You guys had an alliance? 16:29 <@Ryan13> Without ME? 16:29 <+Alexis|> Yes. 16:29 <@Ryan13> Ugh! 16:29 <@Ryan13> This team is TOTALLY USELESS. 16:29 * Ryan13 storms off. 16:29 <@Ethan|> :| 16:29 * Ethan| waves to the camera. 16:29 <@Ethan|> Hi, Ness. 16:29 <@Ethan|> c: 16:29 <@Samantha|> SHUT UP, ETHAN. :@ 16:29 <@Samantha|> *storms off* 16:29 <+Alex|> (conf) For once, Ryan isn't my least favorite person on the island. 16:29 <+Trixie-> YEAH, ETHAN. *also storms off* 16:29 <+Alexis|> Hmph... *walks away from former team* 16:30 <+Alex|> WAIT! *chases Alexis* 16:30 <@ChrisMcLean> -- FLUSH OF SHAME (Alexis/Alex) -- 16:30 * Alexis| sits in toilet. 16:30 <+Alex|> You never answered my question. 16:30 <+Alexis|> Hmm? 16:30 <+Alexis|> What question? :o 16:30 <+Alex|> Will you be my girlfriend? <3 16:30 <+Alexis|> Oh, Alex... 16:30 <+Alexis|> Of course I will. <3 16:30 * Alex| leans in to kiss Alexis. 16:30 <@ChrisMcLean> Awww, this is cute! 16:31 <@ChrisMcLean> Too bad she's getting flushed. 16:31 * Alexis| leans in to kiss Alex. 16:31 <+Alex|> Hm? 16:31 <+Alexis|> WAIT! NO!!! D: 16:31 <@ChrisMcLean> *flushes* 16:31 <+Alexis|> Alex, I hope you WIIIIIIIIIIIN!!!!!!!!! 16:31 <+Alex|> Aww! You too! 16:32 <+Alex|> Oh wait. :| 16:32 <@ChrisMcLean> And now, we're down to our final five! 16:32 <@ChrisMcLean> But how will our final five react when it becomes our final seven again? 16:32 <@ChrisMcLean> Find out next time right here on... 16:32 <@ChrisMcLean> TOTAL! 16:32 <@ChrisMcLean> DRAMA! 16:32 <@ChrisMcLean> HEROES VS. VILLAINS!! 16:32 <@ChrisMcLean> -- END -- A A A